Final Fantasy: Chronicles of Darkness
by blackamber41
Summary: A party of four set off to save their world from the clutches of a Dark Mage. A better summary will be presented in Chapter 2


This is going to be more of an Author's note than a first chapter; the story will actually begin in the next part. So if you just want to jump right into the story and not read what I have to say –or rather care what I have to say- then proceed to the next part via the bubble arrow buttons (unless the first chapter has yet to be published then you are stuck here muhahahahaha!).

First things first, I want to thank all of my faithful readers for sticking with me for so long, I promise new things to come I just need to free up some time first.

Now for the hard part, there may be two stories that I'm discontinuing –one is a maybe, but the other I'm definitely discontinuing. The one I'm definitely discontinuing is _Stand_. I really just lost interest in this one and every chapter I felt like I was forcing the story rather than letting it be told. I started to feel that way by the end of _We Will Fall Together_ and should have left the story there, but silly me decided to try and push a third story out. It's kind of sad, since I did have some interesting ideas for it, but I just did not enjoy the characters enough to help me get through from start to finish.

Anyways, the other one that I might be discontinuing is the _Last Adventures_. The reason I say might is because I recently found a lost chapter that Krista and I had been working on. We might begin re-working on it since it was a really fun chapter and I do really want to give this story a final ending –since the _Parties_ and _Naruto Characters In My House_ were such hits.

Stories, or story, that is coming off hiatus: _The Untold Tale_. I don't know what happened with me that made me stop working on this but I've rediscovered my muse and am currently working on a new chapter –will probably be up sometime this week or next.

And now, the new stories. Krista and I have gotten a little more intelligent with our writing, rather than having me write all the fanfiction while she, and occasionally Kathryn and Moj, bounce ideas to me, she's taking over the writing of one of our collaborative works while I work on the other. And no, this is not the other, this was just some spur of the moment, meant to help with writer's block stories… so this one will probably not be updated as frequently as the others –once we get the ball rolling on them.

The first new story is an original fanfic –what I mean is the characters of the actual franchise won't really serve any purpose other than milestones for the main trio. I will get more into that in a moment. The other is your traditional new characters meet old characters and adventure –and some hilarity- ensues. A bit like _Naruto Characters_ _In My House_ but without "us" in it… or something…

Alright, so the first one mentioned is the one that I will be working on. Its tentative title is _Pokemon Jade_ and yes, it is a pokemon fanfiction. It was an idea that Krista and I have been mulling over, originally thinking of turning it into a webcomic but we'll see how people take to it. It's based mostly off the games with some elements of the _Pokemon Adventure_ manga and the show. There are three main characters, two girls one boy, Amber, Scarlet and Grey –named after colours of course. Also, this idea actually came about just after the release of Heart Gold and Soul Silver, so if we (I) start posting the story after say, some Pokemon Grey or whatever the game creators may come up with, comes out before we do… we technically had the name first :P so there. Some brief appearances will be made by Blue (Gary in this version, even though I know "Gary" is technically Green in the Japanese versions… I am Canadian and therefore "Gary" has always been Blue to me), the Elite Four (ie. Lance, Lorelei, Will, Bruno, Koga, Agatha and Karen –both are there because the elite four is going to change about half-way through), Professor Oak, Blaine, the other Gym leaders, Green (she is a fun character), and maybe Red (we haven't really decided on this yet).

Anyways, that one is in the works, I don't know how long it will be before it is ready for posting as there are still some kinks needed to be worked out and important aspects to be discussed.

The other one, the one that Krista is writing, is a beyblade fanfic. It is in no way related to _Move Along_ or _We Will Fall Together_. So far, it has no title, though all of the main characters have been chosen as well as destinations, villains and bit beasts. The outline for it is about ¾ of the way done, need to still work out the ending and other aspects –mostly the in between parts. Majority of the main characters are Canadian –big surprise. The team name is the Crusaders (a bit of a weird story about how that was chosen… I'll tell it to you when the story starts getting posted).

And of course this one. I am a huge Final Fantasy fan –I say that even though I've only ever played three and a half games –the half was when I emulated the third Final Fantasy… but then a month or two later the computer crashed and I've never been able to find an emulator that works since. And while talking with Moj one night I decided that I would like to do a sort of parody. It's your basic fantasy story; evil guy tries to take over/destroy world, heroes must save it, with the usual Final Fantasy components; clothing, classes, moogles, chocobos etc. As mentioned above, this one probably won't be updated as frequently once the other two start up; until that time I will be updating to my hearts content, so don't be alarmed if there suddenly isn't an update for a while –it might just mean we're ready to start posting the beyblade (or the BB fffffff (making f sound as said) as we like to call it) fanfic or pokemon one…. Or both –or I might be editing them so that we can start posting. The main characters of this one are, of course us, meaning the characters names are Kathryn, Monica, Krista, and Kim, and it might turn into a bit of a parody so if things get silly don't get all continuity angry on me.

The original concept of it was that we were going to get transported into a "Final Fantasy" world… but we felt that was too reminiscent of the _Anime DESTROYED_ series (the _Parties_, _Naruto Characters in my House_, and _Last Adventures_ fall into this series), so it now plays out more like a Final Fantasy story; where certain circumstances cause the characters to meet; we don't know each other originally and we are natives to the land I have invented. Despite this, there will most likely be moments of insanity, as per usual involving Krista and I –which is what will be part of the parody components.

Alrighty, so that is all I have to say. I hope you enjoy this little fun… thing and I hope you stick around to see what other insanity comes out.

Blackamber41


End file.
